


things you said when you were scared (malarkey/jones)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: things you said [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Episode: s01e08 The Last Patrol, Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag this as ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “How do you do it?” Jones suddenly asks, voice strained.“Do what?”
Relationships: Donald Malarkey/Henry Jones
Series: things you said [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	things you said when you were scared (malarkey/jones)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still trying to find my footing with this ship and i have practically zero experience writing for either of them so i apologise if it's ooc

“Here,” Malarkey passes a fresh cup of coffee to Jones as he joins him by the window, looking out across the river where the patrol had taken place the night before. “You need something warm.”

Jones startles, wide eyes shooting his way before he relaxes and takes the offered drink with a grateful smile. 

Malarkey settles besides him, pressing their shoulders together. “What's got you down?”

Jones doesn't reply for a while, blowing on his coffee as he continues to stare out at the river – the moonlight shimmers over the surface of the water, giving it a silver gleam. It almost looks to beautiful to be in a place like this.

“How do you do it?” Jones suddenly asks, voice strained. Malarkey sends him a questioning look and doesn't miss the way Jones has to blink furiously in an attempt to hold back tears. The sight is almost heart-breaking.

“Do what?” Malarkey wonders, keeping his voice no more than a whisper. The boys are only in the next room over, their subdued chatter echoing through the deserted house.

Jones turns to him then and, despite being a good few inches taller than him, he's never looked more vulnerable. He's young, Malarkey is reminded. They're all young, though.

“How do you stay so strong?” Jones tightens his grip on his mug, holding it close to his chest. “When everything seems to go wrong, when you lose good men, how do you not break down?”

Malarkey wasn't expecting that. He takes a sharp inhale of breath, the cold of the air chilling his throat, and thinks back to all the people he held dear to him and inevitably lost. He tries not to dwell on it, it's war after all and every day could be any of their last. The pain still resides within him, though, cutting deep.

“I don't know.” he admits, gaze travelling down to his feet. He shrugs, “I have to be strong, for the boys. If I break...well, I just can't do that. They need me.”

Jones lets out a puff of breath and Malarkey looks back up at him to find a look of amazement on his face, lips quirked into a soft smile. “You're an inspiration.” Jones says, hand reaching out to land on Malarkey's arm. “I hope to be half as good of a leader as you, one day.”

Malarkey scoffs, shaking his head. His protests die on his tongue when warm lips suddenly press against his, drawing him into a gentle kiss that tastes like smoke and bitter coffee that still has Malarkey buckling at the knees as he pushes forward, leaning impossibly close into the intimate touch. It's been so long since he's kissed anyone, even longer since the action made his heart swell like it was right now, and he loses himself in the innocent moment, hands grappling at the front of Jones’ jacket.

Jones smiles into the kiss, his free hand finding rest at the back of Malarkey’s neck as he digs his fingers into his hair. 

They don't deepen it, keeping it chaste. When they separate, the touch still lingers; the feeling of lips on his something that neither of them will forget anytime soon. 

Malarkey releases a deep rooted sigh, not stepping back as he brushes a thumb over Jones’ pale, unmarred cheek. “You'll make a great leader.” he assures, pride flooding through him at the achingly beautiful smile that spreads across Jones' face.

“I'll have learnt from the best.” Jones says before hooking his fingers under Malarkey’s chin to coax him up into another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
